polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkeyball
Turkeyball '(A.K.A. 'Kebab Ultimate Kebab Defender or Kebab the Great) is a countryball located between Anatolia, Asia, and East Thrace and Middle East. He loves kebab and he is the brother of Azerbaijanball. Mostly enemy with Greeceball, and other remover balls. Referee between Europeans and Muslim countries. Hates when people call all Muslims as Kebab. Because just Turkballs are kebab (Azerbaijanball, TRNCBall etc.) and they have the goal of forming Turan, which is the EU of nations which uses the languages in the Ural-Altay language family which expands the union to even Estonia, Finland and Hungary alongside with all kebabs, the Koreaballs and Mongoliaball. Of course to create glorious Turanball, Armeniaball, Georgiaball and Russiaball must be removed and genocided, a goal Turkeyball hopes to be achieving one day. Turkeyball is often referred as "aggressive, quick-tempered and noisy." because of his actions towards many countryballs. It is shown that he has a soft side and fondness towards those who compliment about his war history. He uses "asdlaskdjfjskghaldgs" when he laughs. It's something like turkish HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE. Turkeyball is not into EU but still has cities in Europe such as Edirne, Kırklareli, Tekirdağ. He and Germanyball are best pals in crime. Turkeyball supports Russiaball with its kebab and extra kebab and some fruits and diary products. He also secrelty supports ISIS to remove Kurds Family *Father: Ottomanball *Grandfather: Seljukball *Great great grandfather: Gokturkball *Brothers: Azerbaijanball *Son: TRNC Relations with other countryballs *Germanyball: BEST FRIEND WOOT!!!! Addicted to doner kebab. especially he needs extra kebab *Greeceball: The most generic enemy, over one thousand years they have been fighting each other over Constantinople/Istanbul, they are now on Natoball and they supose to be "friends" but rivalry exists....They do form a temporary allience in some occasions though. *Azerbaijanball: Best friends. They call each other "kardeşim" (qardaşım in Azerbaijani) which means "my brother". Azerbaijanball also comforts Turkeyball with his problems with is problems involving European and Middle-Eastern countryballs. But unlike the one below, he doesn't make my let Kars go. *TRNCball: His son who borns at Turkeyball invading Cyprusball in 1974. Greeceball and Turkeyball are still having arguments with the separation though. *Kazakhstanbrick, Krygyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: They are from same family too.They are kebab too. *Macedoniaball: They seem like enemies but actualy of great friends who both hate Greeceball and are great trade partners. *Armeniaball: Both are bitter rivals because of the things happened after WWI. Armeniaball is blaming Turkeyball (same goes for those in the Human Rights Association/HRA against the government officials) for a genocide, declaring some parts of Turkeyball to itself and having a rivalry with Azerbaijanball aswell; whilst Turkeyball blaming Armeniaball for aggressive attacks towards civillians and refusing the genocide. Armeniaball is also one of the "true rivals" of Turkeyball. *Bosniaball: They had (and having) some similiar problems and both had serious mining accidents in the same year. This makes bıth countryballs sympathise each other and thus, forming a friendship. Bosniaball is one of a few European countryballs not having problems with Turkeyball. *Serbiaball: The main "Kebab Remover" enemy of Turkeyball. Serbiaball is Turkeyball's biggest enemy (Even though Turkeyball doesn't gives a flying sik and ignores him) at the moment. The accordion, the helping hand of Ottomanball and the ancestors of both countryballs are the main weapons of their arguments in the comics. *Kurdistanball: Who? Oh, that separatist. HE DOESN'T FOLLOW MY LEAD AMK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Cyprusball: Invaded and took almost half of it's clay to create Northern Cyprusball (only recognised by Turkeyball) and now bullies Cyprusball to no end. * Crimeaball: WAS, IS AND FOREVER WILL BE OF TURKEY SINCE THE KHANATE!!!!!!!!!!! * Chinaball: FREE WEST TURKESTAN OR GLORIOUS MONGOL TURAN TURK WILL INVADE YOUR CLAY!!!! also gib anti-air missiles. * ISISball: While Turkey claims he is of fighting ISIS. He secretly is using them to remove evil kurds. Quotes *"Lan" - is a slang word that you can use after a sentence. to represent anger *"Amk" - is short version of Amına koyayım or Amına koduğum which means Fuck you and Fucking (off). * "Oç" - is short version of Orospu çocuğu which means son of a bitch. * "Hassiktir" - meaning "wtf" * "Sg" - is short version of Siktir git which means Fuck off. * ADSLJKŞEWJGVŞQEQKEŞJGVQEŞKJGA - is shortversion of Kahakaha attım which means Laugh How to draw? 1. Paint sircle. 2. RED!!! 3. Draw moon with star. 4. In finish draw eyes. Gallery Turkeyball.png 1904217 977937722223374 8822365361204903297 n.png 10690356 981866411830505 4654689852787662186 n.jpg 10635775 994903033860176 814759663689917632 n.jpg Turkey was big before.png Otomanoball II.png|Ottomanball TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png The Chain of Gib.png ErenPaşa.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Parenting.png Parenting.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 017nOje.png Comic 11.jpg NigerComic2.png Cyprus is landloss.png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Forever Alone.png The Chain of Gib.png Kantribolturk.jpg P1.png|Kebab is of angry P2.jpg|Kebab is no need rest p3.jpg|Kebab can into Yurop 10559897 514550045313093 5402243376056810938 n.png lFWrqDZ.png jH2D0sR.png 삼각관계.png|Love triangle|link=Turkey loves me more! *Turkey, Hindi & Rumi *100 Years of Rumbling Category:Europe Category:Kebab Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:Caucasus Category:Asia Category:Secular Category:Aryan Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:HUE Category:Islamball Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Vodka remover Category:Genocide Category:D8 Category:Terrorist Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Black sea Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Batshit crazy Category:Kurdistanball Category:Democracy Category:Ottomanball Category:Armenia Haters Category:Azerbaijanball Brother Category:Strong Nationalism Category:Death Penalty Removers